


Don’t Be Afraid

by Writingwife83



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Kissing, Prompt Fill, Redeemed Ben Solo, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Dialogue Prompt- “It’s three in the morning.”
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89
Collections: Wifey’s Reylo Prompts





	Don’t Be Afraid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenSunflower7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSunflower7/gifts).



Rey sat up, hugging the blanket around her knees as she glanced at the time, sighing at this most recent bout of insomnia during their two week stay on this unfamiliar planet. 

Almost six months had gone by since the fall of the Final Order and the Emperor. After more than a month of Ben being in isolation and then another month of seemingly endless discussions with committees, the Republic had agreed to be lenient in their sentencing of him. Their arrangement required a good deal of work on his part and a galaxy wide promotion campaign designed to prove that Kylo Ren was truly gone and Ben Solo was a man to be trusted. Once that was complete, a special Force education project for children had begun. Ben, Rey, and some others traveled to various parts of the galaxy, teaching underprivileged Force sensitive children how to manage their abilities and achieve more balance and control. It was incredibly rewarding work. 

They were currently staying at an orphanage, on a planet with unusual levels of Force activity. Many of the children were Force sensitive, but had little guidance. Their stay had been going well so far, better than the few places they’d been before. It had taken a while for the galaxy to accept and embrace Ben Solo as himself and not as the frightening Supreme Leader he had been. Rey noticed the shift on this planet when the children were allowed to flock to Ben without restriction, and flock they did! He didn’t make any special attempts to win their favor, but the children naturally loved him. He’d even made a couple of comments about it to her, muttering “I don’t get it” as they climbed on him or insisted on sitting closest to him.

Maybe Ben didn’t get it, but Rey did. Children didn’t care about someone’s past or reputation, they simply saw the person. They could see who Ben Solo really was, and that was more than enough for them.

There was quite a lot happening, and it was all wonderful. But what was really bothering Rey in her sleepless hours is what was  _ not _ happening. 

She couldn’t exactly put her finger on why, but it was clear that she and Ben were in a strange sort of limbo. They worked together, spent nearly every day together, and got along well. Rey could certainly say she enjoyed every moment of it, feeling more at home when she was by his side than any other time. But from the moment they’d hobbled off of Exegol and to safety, it was almost as if certain things had been forgotten. 

Specifically, a certain kiss.

Rey jolted out of her bunk, feeling particularly jittery about the whole situation. She crept down the little hallway and stopped at the door to Ben’s bunk, her hand hovering over the metal, wanting to knock but also concerned about waking anyone else.

She jumped as the door slid open, a squinting Ben Solo staring back at her.

“It’s three in the morning.”

“Yeah, I know,” Rey blurted, pushing past him and into his bunk. She’d finally reached her limit and suddenly felt like she couldn’t hold back now even if she wanted to. “We need to talk.”

Ben scratched his head, his other hand on his hip as he stared back at her. “O-ok, what do you wanna talk about?”

“You really can’t think of anything?” Rey demanded, crossing her arms.

Ben’s gaze shifted nervously, and being him, she could feel his thoughts almost instantly align with hers. 

“Oh...that,” he replied softly. 

“Ben, you're the one that told me we’re a dyad, two that are one!” She stepped closer. “But is that it? You need to tell me if it is. Maybe I was being stupid on Exegol, maybe I shouldn’t have done…what I did after you saved me. But I thought there was more between us than just some mysterious connection in the Force!”

His expression turned a little desperate. “There was-  _ is _ , I mean!”

Rey threw her hands up in frustration. “Then why has it been like this for months?”

Ben paced a little, looking admittedly endearing in his bare feet, pajama pants, and undershirt. 

“Rey, I spent months wondering if I could be executed,” he explained with a sigh. “Even after that, I didn’t know what else to do except to follow this program and just try to...be near you.”

She closed some distance between them again, daring to ask softly, “But is that enough? Just being near each other? Working together?”

Ben shook his head. “Of course not. It’s not nearly enough. Not even close.”

His words and tone gave her a pleasant little thrill, but she was still a little unsure.

“Then...what’s been stopping you now?”

Ben shrugged, his expression a little downcast. “I guess it’s the same thing you felt in me the first day we met- fear. The thing that scares me almost as much as not having you is completely ruining it.”

Rey reached out instantly, gently grasping his face. “I’m afraid too, but not of you ruining anything. I trust you! Ben, I’ve spent most of my life waiting for things and doing nothing. What scares me most when I look at you is the thought of wasting more precious time!”

As she spoke, Rey literally felt a wall crack and break down inside him. Once it did, it was like a torrent of water was let loose, nearly knocking her over.

Except she wasn’t knocked over, she was lifted.

Rey’s arms locked around his neck as her feet left the floor and their lips collided. This was a very different kiss from the one she’d initiated on Exegol. It was hungry and passionate in a way that they didn’t have the luxury for at that moment. And this time, Ben was most certainly taking the lead which made it a hundred times more intoxicating. 

Rey felt her back meet the wall and she wrapped her legs possessively around Ben’s waist, burying her fingers in his hair and sighing into his mouth as she felt every nerve in her body catch fire. She could swear she’d never been happier in her entire life.

Just then, they heard a small knock at his door. 

Breaking the kiss and gasping for air, Ben managed a response. “Who is it?”

“It’s Ian,” the little voice said. “I had a nightmare.”

Rey tried to hold in her laughter at this second, and especially badly timed visit Ben was receiving in one night. He shook his head, smiling as he placed gentle fingers over her lips before replying to the little boy in a carefully controlled voice.

“Just a second, Ian.” 

Ben set Rey down, making her laugh again when he took a few deep, cleansing breaths before opening the door and letting the little boy in.

“A nightmare, huh?” Ben asked as the three of them sat on the edge of the bed. “What was it about?”

“The dark side,” Ian explained, his eyes wide as he leaned against Rey. “It was coming to get me.”

“The dark side isn’t a monster that can come and get you,” Rey explained kindly. “Remember what we talked about yesterday? There’s light and dark in us all. If you feel too much darkness, you just need to find a balance and focus on the light.”

“Did you try the exercise we taught you?” Ben asked.

Ian nodded. “I was still scared.” He looked up at Rey again. “Is that why you’re here in Master Ben’s room? Were you scared too?”

She exchanged a brief look with Ben, realizing neither of them had thought of that particular question arising when letting the child in. 

Rey gave Ian a smile. “Yeah, I guess I was a little scared.”

“I was too, actually,” Ben chimed in. 

Rey’s hand found Ben’s around Ian’s back, and they locked tightly together. 

“But it’s ok now,” Ben reminded the boy softly, sparing a pointed glance for Rey as well. “We’re together...so we don’t have to be afraid anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be just a drabble but it definitely turned into a full grown one shot, but I can’t say I’m sorry. Ben Solo being adorable with kids is just... *heart eyes*  
> Thanks for looking it over, Lexie! ❤️


End file.
